


Don't Touch My Kitchen

by lostimnotlost (Yoshiblack16)



Series: Roommate AU [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/lostimnotlost
Summary: There's one space Zoro's new roommate won't let him in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before Too Hot since I obviously have trouble with keeping this AU in chronological order. 
> 
> Anyways... 
> 
> Happy Valentine's day everyone.

It has been a week since Zoro moved in with that idiot Sanji. Despite the constant arguments and the oh, so evident thirstiness of the cook Zoro found it fun to share an apartment with the other. Not only he had eye candy now (except those eyebrows. Those were weird.), he had someone who didn’t back out or completely smash him in an argument. He finally had that balanced give and take that he likes even if Nami rolls her eyes at him every time he tells her he’s not attracted in that way to the other man. 

Even if Sanji was an alright roommate he was horribly unreasonable when it came to Zoro making use of the kitchen. As it was the chef had just arrived to the apartment and kicked Zoro out of the way. 

"What the fuck, Dart Brow? I'm hungry! I know how to cook!" 

“I don’t give a fuck, you ain't touching my kitchen. Now, sit the fuck down and wait. I'll make something."

Sanji doesn’t give a chance to do anything else so he just grumpily sits down one one of the kitchen island stools and waits as he watches the blond makes something out of what Zoro had chosen to eat that day.

What comes out of the kitchen is nothing close to what Zoro had in mind but it looks and smells divine. Still, not one to give in so easily the green haired man looks at the plate skeptically. 

“I don’t even know what this is.” 

“Like I expected your uncultured self to.” Sanji responds sarcastically.

“Then why did you make it?” Zoro challenges.

“You tell me. Try it.” The blonds says smugly. 

Zoro glared at Sanji as he takes his first bite and as soon as the food touched his tongue he knew he had lost the fight. He was unable to hold back a small moan of pleasure at the delicious taste of the food which obviously let the cook know he had been the undisputed winner of their argument. 

“Pretty damn good, isn’t it?” The blond smirked.

Zoro wasn’t a sore loser but he opted for keeping glaring at the cook while he ate more as his response. 

“Yeah, that’s right.” Say nods, full of himself. “Look bastard, the only public space I won’t share is this. I’ll take care of grocery shopping and cooking. I’ll even pack food for when I’m at work, just don’t touch my kitchen. Deal?” 

“What am I supposed to do?” Asks honestly. 

“You can do the dishes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been mostly MIA (not that anyone really misses me) but work has been hectic since the holidays and whenever I'm home I'm just playing catch up with everything so I hope you enjoyed this little something that's been on my drive for a while. 
> 
> I actually have more planned for this AU which will probably keep to the drabble lenght and will publishing will depend greatly on my work schedule. 
> 
> Also, I'm open to prompts for this AU or something else. 
> 
> Take care guys~


End file.
